A Hero by Any Other Name
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: It started as normal but busy patrol. We all know that couldn't last. Just as he was about to go home for some well earned rest trouble happens and Peter finds himself in 1940s Germany, and things only get worse from there. Isn't that a shock.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hogans Heroes or Spider-Man

Chapter 1

It had been a busy night for Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-man. He had stopped six muggings, five convince store robberies, and two bank robberies. He was sitting on a roof looking over the city. And was about to head home he had just put on his backpack. Just then his spidey sense buzzed in his head. _Seriously why now._ He thought to himself. He jumped out of the way of some kind of laser like beam coming from the other side of the roof. Then a man steeped out of the shadows.

"You are about to die you wretched spider." The man

"Everyone's a critic." Spider-man

The man fired again and again the wall-crawler dodged. The man began walking closer till he stopped about a foot away from spidey.

"Who are you? And why do you want to squash me. I'm such a likable spider except amongst baddies and Jameson." he pretended to be thoughtful for a second then continued "I got it you don't like me because your a bad guy. Now that that is settled mind telling me your name." Spider-man finished in a mocking tone.

"My name is Alistair Smythe, you insolent insect." Smythe

"Do you need to take fifth grade biology again spiders are arachnids not insects." Spider-man

Smythe raised the gun to fire again. Before he had the chance Spidy grabbed it, and they started wrestling over it. The gun began to spark causing Smythe to let go. Just then there was a flash of light.

The next thing Peter knew he was laying in a forest. Peter heard a rustling in some near by bushes. Then he could hear people coming closer. Just before the voices came upon him he heard dogs barking. He bolted up to his feet. Just as three men come out of the bushes, he hears gunshots, and his spidey sense goes off. Peter sees a bullet headed to a man with brown hair. Everything begins to move slowly.

"Look out," Peter says as he dives to push the man out of the way.

He managed to push the man out of the way. When they land the man's three friends are at his side in an instant. They help him to stand. The three men were Corneal Robert Hogan, Sargent Andrew Carter, and Corporal Louie LaBou.

"You alright Corneal," Carter.

"Yeah Carter I'm fine." Hogan

Another man walked out of the forest. Stood next to the tree that Hogan was just standing in front of. His name is Corporal Peter Newkirk.

"Well you wouldn't have been if you hadn't moved." Newkirk

"Why would that be Newkirk?" Carter

"Getting shot in the head tends to spoil one's evening." Newkirk

Three of them walk over to the tree, and looked at the bullet hole.

"How is the guy that pushed me out of the way?" Hogan

LaBou went over to the guy took the mask off the guy, and checked for a pulse. LaBou was surprised to see that the guy was actually just a kid no older then seventeen. The kid has a wound on his head, and there is blood on the rock that his head is laying beside.

"It looks like he hit his head on a rock when he pushed you out of the way." LaBou

"Lets get him back to camp." Hogan

Ten minutes later they were outside Hogan's office waiting to see if the kid will be alright. The doctor walked out with solemn look on his face.

"How is he?" Hogan

"He has sustained sever head trauma it's not looking good." The doctor

"When will you know for sure?" Hogan

"I should have a better idea by tomorrow." The doctor

"As of right now what are his chances?" Hogan

"About 10%." The doctor

"Well that's not very encouraging." Cater

"Who is the kid?" Kinch

"He saved the Corneal from being shot, and hit his head on a rock when he fell." Newkirk

"And now here is a good chance that he will die." Hogan

That night Hogan didn't get any sleep at around seven he woke up when he heard a moan coming from under him. With in minutes Hogan was dressed, and the doctor was beside the bed the kid was laying on.

"Hey kid you awake." Hogan

Peter could hear people talking to him. Though he had no clue what they were saying. He moaned. Then someone began shaking him. He felt startled so he opened his eyes. Before had a chance to look around he leaped up, and stuck to he underside of Hogan's bunk. He hung there for a minute, and took a breath. When he heard gasps of surprise he let himself drop back down on the bed.

"Oh my head hurts." Peter

Peter looked around, and saw two people in the room with him. One of them walked out.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Peter

"My name is Corneal Robert Hogan, and your in a POW camp in the middle of Germany." Hogan

Peter's eyes went wide, and he ran his hand through his hair. In doing so he realized that his mask was off. That only made him panic even more.

"What is the date?" Peter

"June 6 1942" Hogan

Thousands of thoughts ran through Peter's mind non of them good. Peter looked into Hogan's eyes with a look of absolute panic. Hogan saw the kid having a panic attack. He put his hand on the kid's shoulder, and said.

"Calm down kid why don't you tell me you name." Hogan

Peter took a few calming breaths then answered. "Peter Parker."

"Why don't you stay in here relax, and I am going to get you some breakfast." Hogan

Hogan then walked out. All of his men were gathered around the table. They all turned to face him.

"What did the doctor say before he went back to his barracks?" Hogan

"He said that he couldn't believe that the kid was awake." Newkirk

"What did he say Cornele?" Lebou

"He asked who I was, and where he was. He looked worried after I answered. Then he asked something strange." Hogan

"What did he ask?" Carter

"He asked for the date then had a panic attack." Hogan

"Your right that is a mite peculiar." Newkirk

"Do you have some breakfast for him?" Hogan asks Lebou

"Yeah here you go," Lebou says handing Hogan the plate.

Hogan walks to the door opens it then closes it.

"What's wrong Corneal?" Kinch

"He's pacing." Hogan

"What is so unusual about that?" Carter

"The fact that he's doing it on the ceiling." Hogan

"Wanna run that by us again." Kinch

"He is pacing on the ceiling." Hogan

All of the rushed to the door. Then Hogan opened it they all looked in, and saw that he was in fact pacing on the ceiling.

Chapter 2

Peter was still quite anxious about his current predicament. He was also sure he recognized the name Corneal Robert Hogan. So that is how he found himself pacing on the ceiling. Because he always found it easier to think upside down, and pacing is what people do when answers are less then forth coming. He turns to face the door just then two things happened. One he finally remembered where he recognized Hogan's name. The second being he saw five people looking at him like he had a second head.

"Peter." Hogan

"Yes." Peter

"Yes sir." Newkirk

They both said at the same time.

"I was talking to the kid." Hogan

"Right sir." Newkirk

"Guys meet Peter Parker" Hogan

Peter jumped down from the ceiling, and walked up to Hogan.

"I'm guessing you want to ask me some questions." Peter

Hogan nodded.

"Do you mind returning my backpack I would like to put on my civilian cloths. If you don't mind to terribly." Peter

"Sure." Hogan

Carter handed him his backpack. Then they all walked out. About two minutes later Peter walked out dressed like a normal teen. He sat down at the table everyone in the room is looking at him.

"I believe you had some questions for me." Peter

"What are you doing in the middle of Germany in the middle of a war?" Hogan

"That's where things get a little complicated. I'll do my best to explain but you might not believe me. All I ask is you give me a chance to prove what I'm telling you is true." Peter

"That's fair." Hogan

Peter took a deep breath and began. "You see I'm from approximately seventy years in the future."

All he received was a bunch of disbelieve looks.

"You said that you 'ad proof. Now would be a good time mate." Newkirk

Peter looks at Hogan, and a mischievous smile crosses his face.

"Right under our feet are so many tunnels that a whole family of gofers would get so lost they may never find there way out. Let alone each other." Peter

They all went from looking sceptical to shocked.

"Just because you know about our operation doesn't mean your from the future." Kinch

Peter reached into his pocket, and pulled out his phone. Then showed it to Hogan.

"What is that?" Hogan

"This is my cell phone. It is a phone that doesn't need to be plugged into any thing." Peter

Then Peter played the most resent message it was from Gwen.

Peter's phone message plays then Gwen's voice comes on.

"You are in so much trouble mister. I watched the news. Powers or no powers you are just one man Peter. One of these days you are going to get hurt if you continue taking on to much. Call me when you get this." Gwen said practically yelling all but the last sentience.

"Alright we believe you." Hogan

"That girl seems like quite a fire cracker." Kinch

"You have no idea." Peter

"She said some thing about you having powers. What was she talking about?" Hogan

"You may have noticed that I'm not exactly normal." Peter

"No kidding. Do you mind telling us about the rest of you powers." Hogan

"Sure, but you can't tell anyone about them or even that I was ever here." Peter

"I think we can live with that. It's not like any one will believe us anyway." Hogan

"As you have already seen I can stick to almost any surface, super strength, super human reflexes heightened scenes, and last my spider senses. It warns me of danger any danger near by." Perter

Peter was looking at Hogan when a baseball came flying from the other side of the room straight at Peter's head. Peter caught it without even turning his head.

Lebou placed Smythe's device on the table.

"Does this belong to you?" Lebou

"Not really that is what sent me here. It belongs to the bad guy that I was fighting. I'm going to use it to get home." Peter

Peter took on a deep in thought look. Then all of a sudden he jumped on to the ceiling, and started pacing. He did that for about a minute before Hogan spoke up.

"Peter what are you doing." Hogan

"Uh thinking, and pacing. Is that so usual?" Peter

"No I've been known to do it myself. Though I tend to do mine on the ground." Hogan

Peter looked at his feet.

"Oh, I didn't even realize. Since I got my powers I seem to think better upside down. Does it bother you?" Peter

"No go ahead." Hogan

Peter continues pacing for about two minutes. Then his spidey scenes went off.

"Corneal Hogan my spidey sense is going off but just barely. So what ever it is must not be much of a threat." Peter

Just then Shoultez walked in, and almost fell over when he saw Peter. Shoultez even dropped his gun.

"I see nothing, don't want to see anything. I know nothing, I don't want to know anything." Shoultez said then picked up his gun, and ran out of the building.

Peter jumped down. Then got busy working on Smythe's device. About an hour later Peter had turned Smythe's device into a hand held device that would reopen the closed time portal. And stuffing the last of the left over parts in his backpack. Just then Peter's spidey sense rang like a gong. Peter stiffened and began looking around for a threat

"Peter you ok?" Hogan asks seeing how Peter is acting.

"My spidey sense is going off like crazy." Peter

Hogan and his men looked out the window, and saw Major Hocksteder drive up.

"Let's go see what mister wonderful wants." Hogan

They walked into Hogan's office. A few minutes later they came out. With a map looking displeased. Hogan walked over to the table, and spreed the map out.

"The Gestopo intercepted a high level Allied communica. Detailing a important mission It's encoded so we have a few hours. Their working on it here." Hogan said point at a location on the map.

Hogan then went on to describe the how impregnable the compound was. Peter looked at the map.

"Wait didn't you find me here." Perter said pointing at a location within thirty minute walk to the place Hogan was pointing to.

"The point being." Hogan

"With my powers I could get in get the communica, and get out." Peter

"We're not sending a kid in there with all those SS guys running around." Hogan

"I'll be fine one I've faced more dangerous things then that. Two if anyone else tries they will end up dead." Peter

"What about you going home?" Hogan

"I have to go to the same place that you found me to go home." Peter

"Fine." Hogan

Hogan spent an hour telling Peter every thing he needed to know

That night Hogan, Lebou, Carter, and Peter arrived at the place that there found Peter. Peter was standing there in his costume. He handed the device to Hogan.

"Please hold on to that." Peter

"Will do, good luck." Hogan

Peter walked in to the night. Hogan, Lebou, and Carter were left waiting, and hoping that Peter would be ok. After a hour ten minutes Hogan began pacing. Lebou kept glancing in the direction Peter went. And Carter kept checking his watch.

"You guy's waiting for someone?" Spider-man

They turned around to see Spider-man hanging upside down from a tree branch by a strand of webbing.

He jumped down handed the envelope to Hogan. And Hogan handed him back the device. Peter activated it, and the portal opened. Hogan extended his hand, and said.

"Thank you. You just saved a lot of lives." Hogan

"That's what I do." Peter said as he shook Hogan's hand.

Peter then walked through the portal waving over he shoulder. And with one more "It was nice knowing you guys." He was gone

The End


End file.
